


Still Out There Running

by allmilhouse



Category: Act of Violence (1948)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: A man who made some bad decisions in the past is on the precipice of making another one





	Still Out There Running

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Nathaniel Rateliff & the Night Sweats. Inspired by the time I spent six hours watching this gifset 
> 
> http://aintthatakick.tumblr.com/post/167217393954
> 
> God, I love this movie. I wish I could do something better for it. Uh, TW suicide attempt.

Frank Enley stands before the train resolute. His suit rumpled and dirty, his face wrecked and distraught. But for the first time in days his mind is clear.

He knows what he needs to do. To end it all. The guilt, the suffering, the torment.

They trusted him. His men. His family. Edith.

The train rushes closer, and Frank sheds a tear. He had built his life up since the war, stable and strong. He wavers now.

The war hadn’t let go of him. Buildings fall.

He steps out of the way, and crumples to his knees, a broken man.


End file.
